Alec Newbary's New Life
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Alec Newbary after terminating all connections with Kirby,Leslie, Kevin, Billy, Jules, and Wendy suddenly discovers he has an evil twin and that evil twin is John Bender! He lives with his aunt Jennifer and meets new friends! Imagine if his aunt Jennifer was played by Barbara Bach and his friends played by Sylvester Stallone, Chotaro Togin, Arnold Schwarzenegger plus more!


Alec Newbary's New Life

Chapter 1:

Alter Ego/Evil Twin

After breaking up with Leslie and finding out that she wants to be alone and plus the other friends all move on to their own lives, Alec terminates all connections, contact, and friendship with all of them. The reason for that is because he doesn't feel the same spark for any of them as he used to and he figures it is time to let go of the old and make new but what he doesn't know is he has an evil twin/alter ego out there and that evil twin/alter ego is...John Bender! How will Al deal with it? How can he deal with Bender and his new life all at the same time?

Alec is now living with his aunt Jennifer because he moved from his apartment as it had nothing but old hurting memories of Leslie and Kevin and a few other hurting and scarring memories. So he and Jennifer one day sit down and talk.

At breakfast

Jennifer Newbary: Alec something is eating at you!

Alec: huh?

Jennifer: you're not your usual self Alec what's bothering you?

Alec: just thinking about how am i going to make new friends and get a new girlfriend who is faithful to me.

Jennifer: you really need to wait on the girlfriend part.

Alec: give me one good reason why i should.

Jennifer: because you're not stable yet.

Alec: good enough.

Jennifer: Alec look i know Leslie hurt you and all of that and Kevin did too but why cut off connections with Kirby, Jules, Billy, and Wendy they didn't do anything to you!

Alec: i know it's just that Leslie and Kevin still hang with them and plus i just want to move on because there are certain times in your life when you have to let go.

Jennifer: wow i didn't know you felt so strongly that way.

Alec: i do well i'm gonna go take a walk.

Jennifer: what if you see any of them?

Alec: i'll just ignore them and keep walking because i have too much pride to beg and cry!

Jennifer: that's my Alec!

He leaves

Alec goes on a walk but now people are giving him nasty evil stares

Alec: why are you people looking at me this way?

Man #1: you hooligan!

Throws an apple at him

Alec: ow what the fuck?!

Kirby soon bumps into him

Alec: Kirby?!

Kirby: keep walking creepo!

Alec: Kirby it's me Al i don't understand!

Kirby: you vandalized my house and broke my leg!

Alec: i di-

Kirby: out of my way!

He limps on

Alec: that's strange oh well!

Soon Billy who has returned from NYC bumps into him

Alec: Billy?!

Billy: fuck off creep!

Alec: what?! Billy it's me Al!

Billy: out of my way you jerk!

Alec: what the hell Billy?!

Billy: you smashed my saxaphone and vandalized my new apartment!

Alec: Billy seriously i di-

Billy walks away from him

Kevin bumps into him

Alec: oh if it isn't the bain of my exsistence!

Kevin: Al why why would vandalize my house and trash it and cut me with a switchblade why?!

Alec: ok i may be crazy but i am not that crazy!

Kevin runs from him

Alec: could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!

Jules bumps into him

Alec: Jules i-

Jules: wanna know what's goin on you're a mad man but i see you've cut your hair!

Alec: Jules i am not a-wait what did you just say and FYI i believe my hair has always been this short!

Jules whacks him with her purse

Alec: ow!

Jules: that's for vandalizing my apartment!

She walks away

Alec: what vandalism?!

Leslie and Wendy both show up

Alec: oh no not again!

Leslie: i hope you're satisfied with yourself!

Alec: woah woah woah i didn't do anything!

Leslie: oh yeah that's just like you Al always denying everything(sighs) you vandalized Wendy's house and my apartment you're mad!

She walks away

Alec: Wendy i wouldn't-

Wendy walks away

Alec who is about to both lose his mind and temper runs to a dark place and hides

Alec:(to himself) i didn't do that stuff i'm not that way only a criminal would do that!

Soon Alec and another person bump into eachother but it is dark

Alec:(pulls out his berretta and holds the dark figure at gunpoint) who are you?! identify yourself!

The voice says, "I'm your worst enemy!"

Alec: get closer into the light and show your face!

The figure comes into the light

Alec: take the mask off!

The figure takes the mask off and reveals itself

Alec soon sees a long haired boy the same age as him in a gray trench coat, red scarf, leather fingerless biker gloves, jeans, jean jacket, red plaid flannel shirt on underneath with white long sleeved shirt under the flannel, shades on and black shoes

Alec: take the shades off!

The figure takes the shades off

Alec is soon dazed to see that the figure oddly enough resembles him

Alec: who-who-who-who-who-who-who-who-who are you?!

The figure: I am John Bender!

Alec:(dazed).

John: who are you?!

Alec: i am Alec Newbary!

John: wait a minute you look just like me only with short hair!

Alec: and you look just like me only with long hair!

John: well Al i got to say we must be related!

Alec: i don't even know who you are?!

John: face it Al i am your twin!

Alec: wait a minute are you causing all of my friends and my ex girlfriend and others to hate me?!

John: that's right because all they have done is angered and hurt you and i don't think someone like you should be hurt and i believe those fuckers should pay!

Alec: how by hurting them and vandalizing their apartments?!

John: you may not believe this Al but i am helping you!

Alec: how by making me look bad?!

John: look asshole do you want my help or not?!

Alec: well yes but for good reasons only!

John: sorry you goody goody i don't do good things remember i am a criminal!

Alec: John seriously i don't think you're helping me by making me look bad!

John: well i don't think you appreciate someone like a long lost twin helping you!

Alec:(confused).

John: hello Alec i am speaking to you!

Alec: i know i know but don't you think you're getting carried away John?

John: no i don't!

Alec: then take this!

He punches John in the face

John and Alec: OW!

John: dude!

Alec: ah why did you hit me?

John: i didn't you hit me and you feel it come back to you!

Alec: oh my god!

John: well bro what are you gonna do?

Alec: i don't know!

John: well think of something!

Alec: i have to hide you!

John: how?

Alec: duh my house where else?

John: oh i see!

Alec: you should because you have eyes!

John: shut up smartass!

He slaps him in the nose

John and Alec: OWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Alec then flicks John

John: ooh!

Alec: ooh!

John then flicks Alec

Alec: ooh!

John: ooh!

Alec: wow every time if someone were to hit one of us then-

John: the other would feel it too!

Alec and John: AWESOME!

John: don't say that word!

Alec: you're not the boss of me!

John: alright alright but i'll say one thing!

Alec: what?!

John: let's split and get to your house!

Alec: good call!

They go to Jennifer and Alec's house

Alec: my aunt Jennifer is gonna freak when she sees two of us well both of us so you just uh-

John: hide in the bushes?

Alec: yes!

John: good call!

He hides in the bushes

Alec: wait for my cue!

John: alright!

Alec:(looks around but there is no sign of Jennifer so he gives John the cue).

John:(comes in and shuts the door).

Alec: follow me upstairs!

John: wait if this is gonna get intimate then no thanks!

Alec: i am not a fucking homosexual ok that's disgusting well in my eyes it is!

John: ok just checking!

They go upstairs

Alec: well this is my room right here and this is the guest room so you'll sleep in there!

John: i don't wanna sleep in there bro!

Alec: well then you have to sleep in my room on the floor!

John: fine have it your way!

Alec: don't worry Jennifer won't bring me breakfast in bed so she won't see you!

John: but i get hungry too!

Alec: so i'll sneak some food up to you!

John: what if she spots me!

Alec: why you'll be in my room!

John: dude we all have to use the bathroom you know!

Alec: so just go in real fast!

John: ok ok but what if she sees me around the house?!

Alec: she's gonna have to see you sometime!

John: ok but i decide when she'll see me!

Alec: ok now it is late so get some sleep!

John: i can't!

Alec: why not?

John: i'm hungry!

Alec: alright i'll go make you something but in the mean time just stay in here and don't touch anything!

John: alright alright just get me some food!

Alec goes downstairs and fixes clam chowder for John and brings it up to him

Alec: bon appetit!

John:(looks at the soup disgusted) is this a fuckin joke?!

Alec: no it is soup!

John: right...then if it is soup why is it all creamy and thick?!

Alec: it's clam chowder it is supposed to be that way!

John: more like baby vomit!

Alec: look either eat or starve!

John: fine but if i die you stay away from my funeral!

He gets a spoonful and looks at it

John: ugh do i really-

Alec: yes!

He swallows the first spoonful

Alec: well?

John: not bad!

Alec: see you never know until you try!

John then voraciously eats the soup

Alec: damn you ate pretty fast!

John: well i haven't eaten in days!

Alec: no wonder you were hungry!

John: yep well i am gonna hit the sack!

Alec: eh me too!

They both go to sleep

The next day

Alec wakes up to find that John isn't in there and soon he begins to worry whether or not John is causing more trouble. However he hears the shower quit and just waits for someone to come in.

John comes in

Alec: oh my god you scared the shit out of me!

John: well a guy has to take a shower sometime!

Alec: right!

John: bro you don't trust me do you?!

Alec: well i thought you were off to create more hell for me!

John: that part of my day hasn't started!

Alec: yeah well in case you are delusional you aren't leaving this room at all!

John: excuse me?!

Alec: that's right you aren't to leave this room until i come back!

John: dude i can always leave through the windows!

Alec: nope they're locked up tighter than a drum!

John: well i-

Alec then pulls out a chair

John: wait a minute what's the chair for?!

Alec: sit down!

John sits down

Alec then restrains him to the chair and tightens the restraints so he can't move

John: what the fuck Al?!

Alec: that should keep you held in until i come back!

John: dude not cool!

Alec then goes downstairs to tell Jennifer about John and what he has done

Alec: aunt Jennifer!

Jennifer: yes?

Alec: ok well yesterday i took my walk and suddenly everyone including my old friends were all mad at me and i later discovered i have an evil half or alter ego or twin and his name is John Bender!

Jennifer: you're kidding?!

Alec: no come upstairs to meet him!

They go upstairs

Jennifer:(notices the long haired Bender who is tied up) why is he tied up?

Alec: because so he won't try to go do more destruction!

Jennifer: hello John!

John: hi sweets!

Jennifer: what was that?!

John: you heard me!

Alec: he's a smartass too!

John: i heard that!

Alec takes Jennifer aside

Alec: ok so while i am running errands keep an eye on him and interrogate him if you have to!

Jennifer: got you!

John: so you're just gonna leave me this way Al?

Alec: yes!

Soon Alec goes out to run errands but soon his former bullies the socs come up behind him and tackle him

Alec: what the hell?!

Bob: hello Newbary remember me?!

Alec: oh my god what are what are you guys doing?

Paul: you snitched on us to the fuzz didn't you?!

Alec: no i swear i didn't!

Randy: liar!

He kicks him

Soon it is night fall

At home

Jennifer: John why were you trying to make Alec look bad?!

John: because it's what i do!

Jennifer: you're a prick!

John then senses something is wrong

Jennifer: what is it John?!

John: i don't know but my instincts tell me that Al is in trouble and needs help!

Jennifer: you aren't to leave this room remember?!

John ignores her and breaks his restraints off and runs out to find Alec

Meanwhile the socs continues to kick the shit out of Alec and interrogate him until they think he has lied enough

Bob: ok that does it(lifts Al's legs up) let's beat in his knees!

The other socs: yeah!

Alec: no! no!

Bob grabs a bat and is about to beat Al's knees in

John: stop right there!

He pulls out his magnum and holds the bullies at gunpoint

Paul: look he's got a gun!

Another voice from a distance says,"Back away!"

Bob: what was that?!

Soon a dark muscular figure with a thick austrian accent says,"he's innocent!"

Bob drops the bat

The figure gets closer and closer

The socs get more scared than before

The figure soon reveals itself in the light

Bob: who are you?!

The figure says,"my name is Joe Dimitrios!"

He takes off his shirt and reveals his muscular appearence

The socs get scared stiff

Joe: back away!

Bob, Paul, Randy, and the rest of socs all run away

Joe looks down at Alec

Alec: you and John both saved my life!

Joe: who is John?!

John: that's me bro!

Joe: nice to meet you and who are you?

Alec: i'm Alec!

Joe: nice to meet you!

Alec: thanks man i owe you one!

Joe: eh it was nothin i was just saving you!

Alec: well i thank both of you!

John: so Al are you alright?

Alec: yes a little shooken up but i'm fine!

He turns back to thank Joe only to notice Joe left

He and John both go back home

Jennifer comes downstairs

Jennifer: Alec are you alright?

Alec: yes!

John: no he just got jumped!

Jennifer: what?!

Alec: yes my old bullies the socs they jumped me!

Jennifer: well John i am impressed you did a good thing for once!

Alec: yeah John i am extremely surprised!

John smirks

Alec: i also met this other guy named Dimitrios!

Jennifer: you made a new friend?

Alec: yes but he is like really big i mean muscular big and e has like this thick austrian accent!

Jennifer: what's his name?

Alec: Joe Dimitrios.

Jennifer: i'd love to meet him!

Alec: and you will maybe tomorrow or next week.

Jennifer: i hope so and i hope he is nice to you!

Alec: he is i mean he is really cool!

John: dude you barely met him just a few minutes ago!

Alec: i know i know!

Jennifer: well both of you get to bed.

They both go to bed

Alec:(to himself quietly) I wonder what tomorrow brings me!

To Be Continued...


End file.
